When Did It Start?
by anigurl28
Summary: It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this? A two-shot story. tokka.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I love the avatar series, but I HATE that they did nothing with the Tokka relationship. This is going to be a two-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar or it's characters.

* * *

Toph P.O.V.

When did it start?

It started out with kiss, how did it end up like this?

When we crossed Serpents Pass, I had to feel my way across the ice, follow your voice. And all of a sudden I was in the water, I didn't know what was happening. Then I felt you bring me up, above the water.

"Oh, Sokka. You saved me." and I kissed you on the cheek. But it wasn't you who answered back. It was Suki. I'd kissed her.

"You can let me drown now." I was so embarrassed, I almost wanted to go back into oblivion.

When did this start?

It was only a crush. That's what I told myself. That was all it was, just a crush. The can't stop thinking about him, the blushes, all of it.

But, life is never that simple, is it?

The more I got to know you, the more I cared for you.

When I fell through the ice, and I wanted it to be you.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 

We were all so bored. You'd gone to train with that sword master. You'd been complaining that we had all these talents, while you were just the meat and sarcasm guy.

It's kinda true. You are the meat and sarcasm guy. And you're snoozles. And you're the map guy. You're the idea man.

But you were wrong. You weren't Just the meat and sarcasm guy. You were so much more than that.

You Are so much more than that.

"I miss Sokka."

"Oh, I got one," Katara was trying to be funny. I guess it wasn't something that ran in the family.

"If you miss him so much, why don't you marry him?"

I was never a girly girl, I never thought about stuff like that. Until I met you. But for the briefest of seconds I tried to imagine it. I turned to my side without a word. It'll never happen, I told myself. You liked Suki.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When we were at Ba Sing Se, me and katara had gone to a spa for a girls day out. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. We'd gotten all dressed up. Some girls made fun of me, so I earthbended the ground out from under them.

Katara said I was beautiful.

When everyone fell alseep that night I stayed up thinking. Your light snore filled the air, and I kept thinking the same thing.

What did you look like?

Did you like Suki because she was beautiful?

I never used to care about this stuff. When did I start caring about things like beauty. It used to be one of the best things about being blind. I never had to worry about things like that.

Appearances don't really matter to me, why should they? I don't know what you look, like, but I think I'd love you no matter what you looked like.

Wait, love?

Is that what I was feeling. I hoped this was just a crush, but could this be love?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I think I realized just how much I loved you when we were bringing down the airships. Suki got separated from us. When we fell off the airship, and I you broke your leg. You were holding on to me so tight and so was I.

Our lives holding on by a thread. I held your hand for dear life, and that was when I knew, that yours were the only hands I ever wanted to hold. I realized this might be the end, and I might never hold your hands again, tears began to fall. I didn't want to lose you even though I knew we were both about to fall to our death.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Suki saved me again. She saved us both. She had managed to come back. As happy as I was that we were gonna be okay, I was sad as well. I did love you.

When did it start? When did my heart start jumping at your touch. When did your laugh make me feel warm inside. When did I start loving you so much I couldn't stand it.

This wasn't just some crush that was going to go away, I loved your laugh, I loved the vibrations from your footsteps, I loved your stupid jokes. But you didn't love me back.

You were still with Suki.

I love you, but it doesn't matter because you don't love me back.

Now that I know how much I love you, the only question is how do I stop my heart from breaking?

Next Chapter will be Sokka P.O.V.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A..N.- unfortunately the problem with the creators of the series they had Sokka end up with Suki, even though Tokka was meant to be, while Sukka was meh. It was easy for me to recreate Tophs feelings, because it was obvious she loved him. This chapter was harder because Sokka never made his feelings for her known, so I had nothing to help me.

* * *

When did it start?

How many times did I spend the afternoon with you, and have it confused for mere minutes?

How many times did I wake up to your earthbending?

When did I stop being annoyed by it, and start feeling calmed by it?

It became a source of comfort. There was a constancy to everything about you.

At the same time, you surprised me at every turn.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sometimes I see you, and I see myself with Suki, and I don't know what to think.

There was a change when suki joined our group. You were sarcastic and snarky as ever, and you didn't stop punching me in the arm for whatever reason.

But something was different. It was like your heart wasn't in it anymore. It was like there was only half of you.

But what was worst of all, was that I was the only one who seemed to notice.

I couldn't help but think, did I just imagine you were different, or were you really changing, right in front of my eyes?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I know you'd never forgive me for thinking it, but I always wanted to protect you.

We both know that your parents cared, and that's why they were so overprotective of you.

But I didn't want to protect you because I thought you were weak.

I always knew you were strong, from the moment I first saw you in the arena.

It didn't take long for me to see that you were so much stronger than that, but in a totally different way.

I always want to protect those who are important to me.

I can't forgive myself for not being able to protect Yue, for letting her die.

I won't let anything happen to you.

I can't.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Do you still have that piece of meteorite I gave you.

The sword I made was supposed to be an extension of myself.

I gave you that little bit of space earth without even thinking about it.

There wasn't anything more to it than I thought you'd like it.

I just thought that you should be the one to keep it.

But now that I think about it, I would have given it you either way.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

You didn't like the desert, you said because you couldn't see, because you felt really blind.

There were times I forgot you were blind. Your hair always hung in front of your eyes. You always knew where everything was and saw what we couldn't.

I know you joked about it all the time, but honestly it was easy for me to forget.

More often than not, you saw so much more than we ever could, and I don't mean just with your feet.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That day when we were on the airships, I've never been more scared in my life.

But I wasn't scared for my life. I wasn't even too worried about Suki, I knew she could take care of herself.

We ran on the airships, and suddenly we were falling. I broke my leg, it hurt so much, but I wasn't paying attention to that. My hand was the only thing stopping you from falling to your death.

Master Piandao taught me that my sword was an extension of my arm, but when the fire nation soldiers came and I threw away boomerang and my space sword, I knew I had no other choice, but it still hurt.

But if I had to I would have done it a thousand times rather than lose you.

When you were holding on by just your fingertips, for a split second I saw my life flash before my eyes. And even though I knew you for less than a year, it was you I saw, just before the end.

When my grip began to fail me, I felt a stab in my heart, the thought of the world without you.

How could the world keep spinning when you weren't there to bend it every way you could?

How could I go on without the constant ache in my arms because you just punched me?

How could I keep living without seeing you ever again?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Did boomerang come back?"

those words were probably the best sounds I ever heard.

"No. It's Suki."

she came back for us.

I realized something that day, after everything happened.

Suki saved our lives, and I would always be grateful to her for that.

But at that moment when we were the tips of our finger were the only thing holding us together, you were the most important one to me.

When did I start thinking like that?

When did everything you do become magical to me?

When did I start thinking of you more than I did myself?

When did I start thinking about just how empty everything would be, without you?

When did I stop loving you as a sister, and just loved everything about you?

But what can I do about it?

Just because I love you doesn't mean you love me back. I'm still with Suki, but the only one I want is you. In my mind I ask you the one thing I don't know that I can ever ask out loud.

Do you love me back?

I don't think I could take it if the answer is what I think it is.

A.N. This is a two shot but I think I'm going to make a sequel, full length. I realized that because Sokka never had any idea that Toph felt the way she did, he could feel those feelings too. There won't be any Suki bashing in my story. I always thought Suki was a good character, she just wasn't right for Sokka.


End file.
